Crazy
by Broken-Rose007
Summary: When Yusuke is bored he switches on the News. What does the detective think of the world now? Song Fic to Simple Plan's 'Crazy.' R
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: _Crazy_

**Author**: _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating**: _Rated PG-13 just to be safe._

**Summary**: _While Yusuke is sitting in his apartment he switches on the News. What does he think of the world now? Song fic to Simple Plan's 'Crazy'._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
__When everywhere I look I see  
__Young girls dying to be on TV  
__They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Yusuke turned on the television, bored.

The News blared loudly. "Another girl had died today from starving herself. Her friends say that she was aiming to be a model. Well, unfortunately she'll never reach her dream…"

_Diet pills, surgery  
__photo-shopped pictures in magazines  
__telling them how they should be  
__It doesn't make sense to me_

Yusuke shook his head, sadly. People these days were nuts.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
__Is anybody gonna save me?  
__Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
__Tell me what's going on  
__If you open your eyes  
__You'll see that something is wrong _

He was worried that maybe Keiko would be next. Or maybe another innocent girl he knew.

_I guess things are not how they used to be  
__There's no more normal families  
__Parents act like enemies  
__Making kids feel like it's world war III_

The news blared again. "In other news many children have been taken away to children's institutions because of parental divorces or abuse…"

_No one cares, no one's there  
__I guess we're all just too damn busy  
__Money's our first priority  
__It doesn't make sense to me_

Yusuke massaged his temples. "Oi… so many things are wrong with the world. Now I understand why Sensui wanted to destroy it…"

_Is everybody going crazy?  
__Is anybody gonna save me?  
__Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
__Tell me what's going on  
__If you open your eyes  
__You'll see that something is wrong_

He sighed seeing that there was more bad news to come.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
__Is everybody going crazy?_

"Another news flash. More then one third of out city's population is homeless people now. Most of the homeless people being _children_."

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
__When everywhere I look I see  
__Rich guys driving big SUV'S  
__While kids are starving in the streets_

Yusuke threw a book at the television, shattering the glass. He mumbled something about letting Sensui go through with his plan. He grumbled and began picking up the broken pieces.

_No one cares  
__No one likes to share  
__I guess life's unfair…_

He looked out the window. "Was the world always this terrible?" he thought out loud. "Was there ever a time where nothing was evil? Where everything served a purpose? A time where no one was hurt or killed?"

_Is everybody going crazy?  
__Is anybody gonna save me?  
__Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
__Tell me what's going on  
__If you open your eyes  
__You'll see that something—something is wrong_

Yusuke yawned and walked to his room. Laying face down on his bed, he fell asleep quickly.

_Is everybody going crazy?  
__Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
__Tell me what's going on  
__If you open your eyes  
__You'll see that something_ _is wrong_…

And in Yusuke's dream everyone was equal. No wars were going on. Everything was peaceful.

Just as he wanted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose: Well? Please review.


	2. Dreams

**Title**: _Crazy_

**Author**: _Broken-Rose007_

**Rating**: _Rated PG-13 just to be safe._

**Summary**: _While Yusuke is sitting in his apartment he switches on the News. What does he think of the world now? Song fic to Simple Plan's 'Crazy'._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rose: Alright, here are the review responces;

**Magus Black**: Thank you. And yes, Sensui should give everyone a good lesson to learn, shouldn't he?

**isuarashiookami**: Thank you kindly. I don't get those kind of responces often.

**Naiei-no-miko**: Thank you for your suggested idea. In fact, your idea is why this chapter is here.

Rose: This chapter's idea was suggested by Niaei-no-miko. It is a chapter on Yusuke's dream to try and explain it a little bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

-------------------------------------------------------------

''''''''''''''''''''' In Yusuke's dream ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The raven-haired boy was seated at a picnic table in the park.

The sakura trees were in bloom and he was enjoying their sweet petals falling around him. Above him was a perriwinkle sky with no clouds, the sun shining brightly.

Smiling to himself, he rested his head on his arms. He watched some children playingan oh-so-popular game of tag.

His brown eyes made their way over to the bench next to him.

Keiko was sitting their, throwing some crumbs to the birds.

Yusuke smirked, shaking his head.

Everything was so wonderfull.... and peacefull...

"Hey Urameshi!"

.... Well, almost.

"Urameshi! Urameshi, wake up!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''' Out Of Yusuke's Dream '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yusuke's peacefull thoughts were shattered as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Oi, Urameshi, get up already!"

The brown-eyed boy looked up to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing by his bedside.

"Yusuke are you alright?" Kurama asked.

The said detective blinked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"We found glass all over your floor, and your ningen device was destroyed." Hiei stated in a bored manner.

Kurama nodded. "We were expecting a demon, but here we found you sleeping!"

Yusuke laughed and shook his head.

He may not live in a perfect world, but hey, nothing is ever perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose: Sorry it's so short. I couldn't really find a way to explain his dream. Hmm... I'll explain it myself:

Picture a world where no one is crying. Where no one is sad, or hurt or in danger. A world where there is no war and everyone is equal among each other. A world where people can only die of natural causes. Where people remain kind and innocent forever. Does that clear it up enough?


End file.
